Yours Truly
by minisignal
Summary: After Miaka wished to Suzaku, Tamahome returned, the story didn't say what happened. This fic is about to say it all. One Shot fic


1 Yours Truly  
  
By: minisignal  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own the characters of Fushigi Yuugi but I like to make my first Fushigi Yuugi fic.  
  
Tamahome was walking alone after Miaka has summoned Suzaku and left him alone. (This is even before 'Taka' came into Miaka's world. This fic is in between.) He was all alone. One thing for sure, he misses the maiden of Suzaku, his lover, the love of his life. He thought about what they promised to each other that they would be together no matter what.  
  
"Miaka, baka, you didn't keep your promise." He whispered to himself and a vision of Miaka eating like a pig, hogging every food in sight. "You'll never grow up." He shook his head. But still, even if Miaka is like that, he loves her so much. It was such a weird feeling; he loved Miaka more than his life. He looked up in the sky, hoping that Miaka will appear out from no where just like the first time they met. "Miaka…"  
  
The scene jumps out of the book, to reality. Miaka was with Yui when she suddenly stopped. She has been always like this ever since she wished that the world would go back to what it is.  
  
"Daijobu Miaka?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Come, let's sit for awhile."  
  
Good thing they were in the park. They sat down on a bench outside a big wired fence with a stage inside (The place where Tamahome stayed when he was in Miaka's world any was so confuse about his identity.)  
  
"Miaka?"  
  
"Nani Yui-chan?"  
  
"You really all right?"  
  
"Hai. This is nothing…"  
  
"You've been like that since Tamahome left."  
  
Miaka was quiet. Yui wasn't used to see Miaka so quiet since before their weird experience inside the book, Miaka was the one always cheering her up, now, it was the opposite.  
  
"Yui-chan, did I do the right thing?"  
  
"Of course you did! You saved the world didn't you?"  
  
Miaka nodded.  
  
"You had strong guts and you didn't let Suzaku swallow you up."  
  
Miaka was still; not an utter came out from her lips. Her lips didn't even move.  
  
"Miaka…"  
  
"Yui-chan, I did the right thing but why am I lonely?"  
  
"You did the right thing. You thought about others before yourself."  
  
"Yes, I know that. I have grown up after our journey in the book; I did the right thing. But why can't I believe that?"  
  
"I'm sorry Miaka, it's all my fault."  
  
"No Yui. It's not your fault."  
  
"It's my fault. I should have never summon Seiyu."  
  
"You did what you think is right Yui. It's not wrong."  
  
"No, it's my fault."  
  
"Yui-chan…"  
  
"You're back! Where have you been Miaka?"  
  
"I've been here the whole time."  
  
"The old Miaka's back." Yui let out a smile. Miaka can do nothing else but smile back to her friend.  
  
The scene jumps in the book.  
  
Tamahome was now wandering anywhere. Since he had no where to go now. Sure, he's one of the seven star warriors and he had his small home. But he wouldn't even enter his house. He hated to see his family being murdered by Suboshi. As much as he can, he avoided the place and the palace. He hates to face Houki and Boshin because he felt responsible for the death of emperor Hotohori. He wasn't there to fight with them; he was in the world of Miaka having fun. He felt guilty for not being there for the emperor.  
  
"Miaka… I long for the day when I see you back again."  
  
Then…  
  
Scene change.  
  
Miaka was alone in her room; she was studying for her incoming entrance exam for high school. She really can't study. She tried but she still can't. In her depression, she desperately calls for Tamahome. She shouted,  
  
"Tamahome! Tamahome! Why didn't you keep your promise to me?"  
  
She was really going ballistic. Keisuke entered her room held her tight and said,  
  
"What's happening to you? You're not in the book anymore. You're here with us, your family, and your friends, in the world of reality. Tamahome can't come here even if you shout until you lose your voice!"  
  
"No, he promise to be there for me."  
  
"Miaka please, don't act like a kid."  
  
Miaka forced to get out of her brother's grip and ran out the door. Keisuke tried to follow her but she had gone somewhere he doesn't know where. Miaka found herself in the park where she and Yui sat and talked that afternoon. She stared at the sky she saw the stars and surprisingly she saw Tamahome's constellation ("Kway" Demon) She remembered the night after she had talked with Taitskun. Tamahome cornered her in the alleyway and told her the words she wanted to hear 'After we call upon Suzaku, I promise to make you the happiest bride ever!' She remembered like it was yesterday. It's all so clear. But she remembered Tamahome's not with her that time. She bowed down and remembered the time when Tamahome and Yui were at the bridge and Yui professed her love for Tamahome. Tamahome rejected Yui and said 'I'm sorry Yui. There's only one girl I can love and protect with all my life…' (She found out about it when she read the book)  
  
"Tamahome…" She whispered at a rate that no one, even if they put their ears before her mouth, can hear. A drop of tear flowed down from her cheek.  
  
In the book,  
  
Tamahome heard Miaka's voice. (The 'Tamahome! Tamahome! Why didn't you keep your promise to me?')  
  
"Miaka, don't cry. I don't want you to cry because of me again. I didn't Miaka, I'm sorry, there was just no way…"  
  
But suddenly, a red light appeared in front of him, he was sucked up by the red light and he appeared in Miaka's world. He was reborn again. As Taka! He entered the same university as Keisuke and Tetsuya entered.  
  
"Tamahome?!" Tetsuya and Keisuke said in chorus surprised.  
  
"Taka." The Tamahome look alike told the two of them.  
  
"Must be the reincarnated Tamahome" Tetsuya whispered to Keisuke.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Nothing, you just look like our friend, right Keisuke?" Tetsuya pulled Keisuke to stop him from exploring Taka.  
  
"Right, right! You look just like him."  
  
"Well, I hope I can be your friend too."  
  
The scene jumps to where Keisuke butted in between Miaka and Yui in the end of the series.  
  
Continuation in the series then the original video animation. 


End file.
